Demon Child
by TiffyLee
Summary: Bella is a quiet mysterious girl, and the Cullens know that there is something completely strange about her. R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Demon Child**_

_**Prologue**_

"Stay away from me demon." my mother screamed at me, backing away.

"Mommy." I cried, stumbling toward her. "Please mommy."

"Don't come any closer you demon child. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." She backed up against the, but still tried to get farther away.

I fell to the ground, crying and screaming out. All of a sudden my mother grabbed onto the side of her face and fell to the ground, with blood coming out of her ears. "Mommy." I screamed, starting to crawl toward her.

"NO." She yelled. "STAY AWAY. I DON'T WANT YOU. I DON'T WANT YOU." She kept repeating.

I started to cry harder and scream louder, when suddenly sparks shot from my hands. Some of the sparks hit the curtains and they caught fire. It spread and caught the couches on fire as well. After awhile the entire house was on fire. My mother was still lying on the ground with blood coming out of her ears. I wanted to crawl to her and help her but she was still muttering for me to stay away.

Something suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room. It was a giant shivering oval. I crawled toward it and I stuck my hand out to touch it. When I did, my hand went through it. I pulled it back and looked at my hand then back to the oval. I looked around the oval and saw my mother lying unconscious. I didn't want to leave her but the fire ended up touching my foot and I screamed out. I unsteadily got up and walked through the oval, before the fire could fully consume me, vanishing from this world.


	2. Starting Over

_**Starting Over**_

**400 Years Later**

I walked through the shivering oval into daylight. I immediately closed my eyes and held my hand in front of them from the brightness.

"Don't worry Bella, you get use to the brightness after awhile." Maggie said, stepping out of the oval after me, not even affect by the light.

I turned around and looked at her between my fingers through squinted eyes. "How long?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to be blinded by the light for any length of time. I couldn't afford the disadvantage.

She laughed. "Not long. I promise." She walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "But here, this will help." She pulled something out of her pocket and held them in front of me to take. I looked at it not sure what to really do with it. She laughed again and took her arm off me to stand in front of me. "You put them on." She pushed my hair back and put the thing on my face, blocking out the sun. "They're called sunglasses." She told me, still laughing.

I reached up and straightened them. "Much obliged." I told her. She put her arm back around my shoulders and started walking, dragging me along with her.

"Welcome to Seattle, Washington." Maggie said. It was night fall when we walked into a town, much different then the ones I saw a long time ago. I gasped.

Maggie laughed for the millionth time today. "Yeah, I know. A lot to take in, but don't worry, you get use to all the changes since your time."

I looked at her then back to the town. There were some really tall buildings and lots of lights. There were things zooming down the street. "What are they?" I asked, pointing to the things on the street.

"Those are cars. People drive them to get to places. Much better than the horse drawn carriages back in your time." Maggie pulled me along the street to a building that had clothes hanging in the window. "Stay here, okay. I'm going to get you some clothes. You have to get out of those." She said, gesturing to the clothes I was wearing now.

I looked down at myself. I had a leather tank top, leather leggings that tied down both sides of the legs, and I had no shoes. I looked back up and noticed that she had already went into the store.

Ten minutes later, Maggie came out of the store carrying six bags on each arm. "Okay, I got both of us some clothes that should last us the week." She said, coming over to me and handing me six of the bags. She grabbed my arm before I could situate the bags, and hauled me down the street.

We passed people without them taking one glance at me. "Concealed?" I whispered to Maggie, knowing that she had the power to make us unseen to others. She nodded. We went a couple blocks, turned right, and went into a building.

The building was about five stories elevated. There was a front counter with people standing behind it, punching buttons and handing people keys. "This is a hotel." Maggie whispered into my ear, trying not to alert others of our presents. "It's where people stay when they travel and have no where else to stay." I nodded to her that I understood.

She dragged me to a rectangle box that dinged and opened up. People came out of it and more people went in it. I stopped, making Maggie come to a halt also. She looked at my face and seemed to understand what the dilemma was. "Don't worry." She said, soothingly. "It's just an elevator. It takes you to the other floors in the hotel." She pulled on my arm, and when I still wouldn't budge, she sighed. "Fine, we'll take the stairs." She pulled me away from the elevator and toward a door that had a sign above it. She opened the door and we walked up a couple flights.

We reached the third floor and she dragged me down the hall to room thirty seven. She pulled out a key and stuck it into the keyhole. She turned to look at me and saw my confusion. "Oh." She said realizing what bothered me before I said anything. She knew me so well. "I got this room yesterday. I didn't steal it." She laughed and opened the door.

I followed her in and set the bags down by the door. She did the same and closed the door behind us. She sighed. "Finally I can stop making us invisible. It gets tiring after awhile." She went over to the bed and laid down with her feet dangling over the edge.

I stayed standing by the door looking around the room. The walls were a pale blue, the ceiling had white ceiling tiles, and the floor had a thin red and blue carpet. There were two beds with plain white sheets and threes pillows each. There was a desk in the corner with a tall thing with light coming out beside it, and a big red plush chair pulled into the desk. There was a nightstand between the beds with two itmes on it. One of the objects had red numbers on it and the other had tons of buttons. There was an open door next to the front door that went into the bathroom.

Maggie sat up in bed and stared at me. "Come here Bella." I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Ok, I see that you're really confused." I nodded. She pointed to the tall thing in the corner. "That's a lamp. It has a light bulb in it that makes light." She pointed to the object with the numbers on it on the nightstand. "That's a clock. It tells you what time it is. You can also set it to wake you up, that's called an alarm." She pointed to the object beside the clock. "That's a telephone. You can call people on it." She picked up her purse that she had set on the nightstand and pulled out a small object. "This is a cell phone. It's just like a telephone, but it's wireless and you can carry it anywhere, and you can text people. It's just like email but on your phone." She put the cell phone on the nightstand and looked back at me. "Is there anything else that you're confused about?"

"Email?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. That's something you can do on a computer, but I'll have to show you that another time since we don't have one right now."

"Computer?"

She laughed and smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "I keep forgetting how much you don't know." She looked back up at me. "It's something you can look information up on. You can do lots of others thing on it now a days as well."

She looked at the clock and abruptly jumped off the bed. "Come on. Get dressed. We're going out." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and pushed me toward the bathroom. "First take a shower." She went in and turned a couple knobs and water came out of the top. "Just tell me when you're done and I'll give you some clothes. The towels, soaps, and shampoo is under the sink."

I reached under the cabinet and pulled a couple towels out, a bar of soap, and some shampoo and conditioner. I put one of the towels on the floor and the other on the counter. I climbed under the water and cleaned myself up. When I was done, I turned the knobs like Maggie had done and after awhile the water finally shut off. I climbed out, dried myself off, then wrapped the towel around my self and opened the door. "Finished." I shouted to Maggie.

"Good." She grabbed some things out of the bags she had bought and threw them to me. "Here, put these on. You'll look hot."

I didn't understand what she meant that I would look hot, but I closed the door and looked at the clothes she handed me. She gave me some fresh undergarments and a silky red dress that was much different from my time. It was short and had thin straps. I undressed and put on the clothes. I looked at my reflection on the glass above the sink. The dress hugged my curves just the right way and went a little past my knees in waves. I defiantly didn't feel hot, I felt exactly like I always do.

I brushed it off and opened the door. Maggie grabbed me by the wrist and rushed me to the chair by the desk. She forcefully pushed me into the seat and grabbed something off the desk and put it in my hair. I pulled away, cause it to tug my hair, and turned to look at what she had. It was long and round and had two flat parts that pressed together. "It's a curler Bella." She said, grabbing my shoulders, making me turn back around. "It'll make your hair curly, know sit still so I don't burn you." She stuck it back into my hair and started twirling it around. After a few minutes, she put the curler down and reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of something. "This is hairspray. It will make the curls last longer." She took the cap off the bottle. "Close your eyes." I did as she said, then she started spraying the stuff on my head. "Done." She said after a couple seconds.

She went to her purse and came back with a small circle object. She opened it and held it in front of my face. "It's a mirror, just like the one in the bathroom. You an see your reflection and see how you look. Very handy." I looked and saw that my hair was in ringlets that went just past my shoulder. "We'll work on makeup later. We're going to be late." She reached under one of the beds and came back with a pair of red strappy shoes. "Put these on." I took one and tried to put my foot into it, but I started to have trouble with the straps. "Here, I'll help you." She pushed my hands out of the way and undid the strap and slid it onto my foot and redid the strap. She grabbed the other shoe and did the same thing. "Now come on." She grabbed her purse, cell phone, and room key and started to head out the door.

I followed after her, not wanting to get left behind. She locked and closed the door behind her. She looped her arm with mine and headed toward the elevator. "Don't freak, okay. There is nothing to worry about."

"Okay." I said. I trusted Maggie, I just didn't trust the box.

Maggie pushed the down arrow and we waited. The doors opened awhile later and I reluctantly walked in. Maggie turned around and faced the door and I did the same. I noticed there were about ten buttons on the wall. Maggie pressed the button with the number one on it and the doors closed. I felt a jolt and I thought I was going to fall. Maggie laughed and grabbed my arm to steady me. After a few second the doors reopened.

We walked outside and she went and opened a door to a black vehicle. She looked at me and smiled. "I didn't steal this either." I walked over and opened the passenger side door and got in.

Maggie stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it, starting the car. Lights lit up and a loud noise came from somewhere in the car. I covered my ears and looked to Maggie. "Oh, sorry. It's the radio." She said, reaching forward and turning a knob, the sound instantly quieted to a soft murmur. "It was just music Bella. It wasn't going to kill you." She laughed at my expression. "You can look through the channels and see if you find anything interesting. This knob will turn the channels." She pointed to a knob right beside the knob that turned down the music.

I reached up and turned the knob, but after awhile when I couldn't find anything, I just turned the volume all the way down. "If you don't like music then you're not going to like the place we're going now." Maggie said, laughing. It seemed that she found everything hilarious.

Throughout the ride, I looked at Maggie and realized that while I was getting clean, she had gotten changed. She was now wearing a short black dress that had no sleeves. I didn't know much about this time, but from everything that I had already seen in the short amount of time that I'd been here, I could tell that nothing was the same that it had been in my time, especially the clothing. In my time, women hid as much skin as they could in public, but now it seemed the complete opposite.

In my time of expecting Maggie, we had pulled in front of a building with different colored lights and loud music coming from the entrance. Maggie and I got out of the car and she tossed her keys to a guy with a red vest. In return, he handed her a piece of paper which she put into her purse. "Valet parking." Maggie told me. "They take your car and park it for you."

"How will you locate it afterwards?" I asked her.

She patted her purse. "The paper has a number on it. He puts another piece of paper with the same number on the car. All I have to do is show him the number and he goes and finds my car."

"Oh. That's polite." I said.

Maggie grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front of the line. "But the people." I said, indicating to the line. She waved me off and continued to pull me to the front.

We stopped at the door in front of a giant, muscular guy. "Maggie. It's been awhile." He reached out and pulled her into a huge. He released her and looked at me. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Bella. She just got into town." She came over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Hi. I'm Chris." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

I was about to say hi when Maggie interrupted me. "I forgot to tell you, but Bella's mute." I looked at her, confused.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She's cool with it." She leaned toward my ear. "I'll tell you inside, but right now don't say a word." she whispered. I nodded.

Chris reached down and moved a rope. "Well go on in ladies."

Maggie pushed me in. She let go of me and turned around. I turned and saw that she planted a kiss on his cheek. She giggled and ran back to me. "Ok, lets go and party."

We were in the middle of the dance floor dancing to what Maggie said was 3OH!3. Whatever that was.

"A guy is staring at you." Maggie said.

I turned around and saw a guy in blue jeans and a tight black shirt, with a beer in his hand, looking intently at me. He took a gulp out of the bottle, set it down on the bar, got up and started walking toward me.

"You should dance with him." Maggie leaned into my ear. "Just don't talk. Remember you're mute."

"What's mute?" I asked.

"It means you can't talk." Maggie whispered in my ear.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"If you talk, people will realized that you're different. They'll try to take advantage of you. So just don't talk at all." I nodded right as the guy reached us.

He smiled at me. "Hi. I came over to see if you wanted to dance with me." He stuck his hand out for me to take.

I nodded and stuck my hand in his. He tightened his grasp on my hand and lead me to the center of the dance floor. A slow song started. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. We twirled around slowly with the rhythm of the music.

"I'm Lance by the way." I smiled at him. "What's your name?"

I stiffened, not knowing what to do. Maggie told me not to talk. I put one of my hands to my throat and shook my head.

"Oh." He said, shocked, getting what I was trying to explain to him. "You can't talk." I nodded, glad that he got it right away.

The song ended and I took my hands off his shoulders. He took his hands away from my waist, but he grabbed one of my hands before I could return to Maggie. "Lets go get a drink." I smiled politely at him and followed him to the bar.

"Two beers please." he said to the guy serving the drinks. The bartender grabbed two beers, popped the lids off, and handed them to him. Lance handed me one of them and took a sip out of his. I sniffed it and scrunched up my nose in distaste, setting the beer down. Lance turned to me laughing. "It's not as bad as it smells. Just try it." I picked it up and took a small sip out of it. I nearly spit it back out. It was completely disgusting. Lance laughed again. I wanted to rip his throat out for lying to me. "Some people don't like it though. I guess you're one of those people." He turned back to the bartender. "Can I have a pinà colada?"

"Coming right up." He turned around and started grabbing things, putting it into something and turning it on, blending them together. When he was finished, he put it into a glass and set it in front of me. I set the beer down and grabbed the glass, sniffing it. It smelled pretty good. I took a small sip then took a bigger one. It tasted delightful.

When Lance finished his beer, he grabbed mine and started drinking it. I finished my glass and Lance ordered another one.

After a few glasses, Lance grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my stool. "Come with me. I have something to show you." he said, slyly. He pulled me toward a door and opened it up. He stepped out it, pulling me along with him. I almost didn't notice two guys followed us out.

Before the door could close completely, Lance pushed me up against the wall, while the other guys watched him. He pressed his lips to mine and tried to open my mouth with his tongue. He slid his hand down my side and to my leg, trying to get his hand under my dress.

I pushed him and he fell back toward the other two guys. I took a step toward the door, but the red haired guy stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" the guy blocking my way asked me. "We're not done with you yet." I didn't like that way he said that. He lunged forward and grabbed my arm, and before I could struggle to much, he pushed me to the other guy who grabbed me around the waist. He rubbed his hands up my chest and started kissing me on the neck.

I shoved my arm back and hit him in the ribs with my elbow. He grunted and loosened his arm around me. I wiggled out of his arms and turned around, grabbing his arm. I twirled around and let go, sending him crashing into the dumpster. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned to the red haired guy. He charged me and I struck my foot out and kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground. I bent over him and grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground, braking his nose and making him go insensible as well. I turned to Lance. He was staring at me in disbelief. He screamed and ran at me, but I leaped at him before he could get to far, causing him to fall to the ground, me on top of him.

I shifted into my demon form and growled at him. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I saw my reddish orange cat like eyes reflected back. "Wh-what are you?"

I smiled, showing him my sharp teeth. "The end of you." I hissed at him, and the spike on my tail extended. My tail struck forward, striking Lance in the chest. He screamed out and I bent forward and sank my teeth into his neck, silencing him. He tried to push me off, but it was useless. After a few seconds he quiet moving and his heart beat slowed down and stopped from the loss of blood.

The door to the club was thrown open. I looked up and hissed at the person, not caring who it was, ready to fight them if I had to. "Bella!" I really looked at the person and realized it was Maggie. I looked down and it fully dawned on me what I just did. I jumped off Lance, who lay motionless with unfocused eyes staring up at nothing.

I looked back at Maggie, shifting back to my human self. "I'm sorry." I told her, tears coming to my eyes.

She closed the door before anyone saw what I did and quickly walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. She looked into my eyes. "You didn't mean it. It's going to be okay. We'll get rid of the body and leave the others." She looked down at Lance. "Put him in the dumpster. I'll wipe the other two minds so they don't remember what happened."

I nodded and did what she told me. I picked up Lance by his right leg and arm and tossed him into the dumpster behind me. I turned around and saw Maggie wake the two guys. She looked each in the eye and mumbled some words. Their eyes glazed over, then they fell back to sleep.

Maggie turned around and looked at me. She bent down and tore one of the mans jacket, then walked over to me. She wiped my face off like a child. "You can't have blood on your face. It will draw suspicion." She finished wiping my face, then put the piece of jacket into her purse, taking the evidence. "There that's better, but we'll have to burn your dress. It's ruined." I looked down and noticed that there was blood all down the front of my dress.

"Sorry… again." I said, looking ashamed. She had gotten me I nice dress and I had ruined it.

"Forget about it. It was hard the first time I came to this world too. I should've known it would be for you to." Maggie looked around and sighed. "Well we'll have to go back inside to get to the car." I looked around and noticed that all the buildings were close together, making is so that there was no exit. She looked down at my dress. "With the lights in the club, it will make it hard to see the blood, but it helps that your dress is red."

We walked back in, and I stayed in the shadows as to not draw attention to myself. I walked pass the bar and looked toward the dance floor, making sure that we weren't drawing an attention. We were. Three strange people were looking at me, two guys and one girl. The girl was really beautiful, with blond hair and perfect curves. One of the guys was really bulky, with dark curly hair. The other guy was slim but still had some muscle, with messy hair that was an unusual color of brown and red, bronze.

I stopped and look at them. Maggie pulled on me, but I wouldn't budge. She turned and looked at me. "Bella, we have to go. You need to get cleaned up." I continued to look at the three strangers. She looked at them, then stepped in my way, blocking my view of them. I snapped out of my trance and looked at Maggie. "Come on." she urged me.

I let her pull me out of the club. I stood in the shadow while Maggie got the valet to get our car. When it pulled in front of the building, Maggie ran to the drivers side before the valet even got out and yelled for me to get in quickly. She started the engine and headed back to the hotel.


	3. School

_**School**_

A week later, Maggie and I started school. All week Maggie taught me as much as she could about the world today. She even tried to teach me how to speak properly like a teenager would, since I would forever look like one, but I couldn't get the hang of it, so I still had to pretend to be mute.

Maggie straightened my hair and did my makeup for me after I got dressed in a pair of flare faded blue jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, converse, and a jean jacket. I grabbed my backpack off the chair in the kitchen and went out to the car. Maggie followed me, locking the door, and got into the car, starting it. She pealed out of the driveway and headed to my first day of school.

I followed Maggie into the office and up to the lady behind the desk. "How may I help you?" she asked us, while going through some papers.

"We're new in school." Maggie said.

The lady quickly looked up at us. "Oh, yes. Maggie and Bella, right? I've got your schedules right here." She opened a drawer and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Maggie?" she said looking between both of us, not knowing who was who. Maggie smiled and reached out and took the paper from her. "So you must be Bella." she said, smiling, handing me the paper.

Maggie leaned forward and whispered in the woman's ear, but I could still hear every one she said. "Bella's mute, so if you can tell her teachers, it'll help from embarrassing her later." She leaned away from her and gave her a sad smile.

"Oh, yes. No problem." She said, not looking at me, probably embarrassed herself.

I smiled at her to show it was no problem and left with Maggie.

Maggie grabbed the paper from my hands and compared it to the one she had. "We only have English together." She said, handing the paper back to me. She pointed at it, and I looked down. "You have first through sixth period. Tomorrow your second and third period classes will switch to your seventh and eighth period classes. Every other day they switch back and forth, except for Friday, then you have every class. You have the first three classes, then your seventh and eighth, then the last three class. All the classes on Friday are shorten." I looked up at her, confused. She laughed. "Don't worry, it'll get easier after awhile."

She pulled me through the doors to outside. "Ok, there are room numbers for your classes, and by each number there is a letter, telling you which building it's in." She pointed to the building to our left. "That building is the B building. It's where all the science classes are." She pointed a little further up. "That's the C building. It has most of the elective classes." She pointed to the building in front of us. "That's the D building. All of the main classes are there." She pointed to a building further right. "And that's the cafeteria."

Maggie looked down at my schedule. "Your first class is in the C building." She grabbed my elbow and starting towing me to the C building. "I'll show you where your class is." She told me.

When we got to the front of the building, she stopped and made me look at her. "When the bell rings, meet right here in this spot for me and I'll show you where your next class is. Ok?" I nodded my head that I understood. She reached for the door, but before she opened it she looked at me one last time. "Remember don't speak a word." I nodded one last time and she opened the door. "Your class is the first door on the left. Good luck." She smiled at me then headed to the B building to her class.

I walked into class right as the bell rang. I went up to a large desk, what I assume was the teacher's, were a woman was sitting.

"Ah, a new student." She looked up and smiled. I could tell I was going to get along with this women. "I'm Mrs. Raiford, and you are?"

I guess she hadn't get the memo. I did the same thing that I did in the club and touched my throat, shaking my head, while handing her my schedule.

Her eyes widened, then she looked down at my schedule and back up. "Bella Swan." She gestured to an empty seat. "You can take a seat over there. We're not doing anything today, so you can just log onto the computer and do whatever you want."

I walked over to the empty seat that she had pointed to and set my backpack down on the ground by my feet and sat down.

All class period all I did was stare at the computer, not sure what to do. Maggie had taught me the basics of the computer, but I guess she just forgot to teach me how to start it up and log in.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my backpack and slung it across my shoulder, walking out the door. I walked the short distance to the outside doors and waited by the wall for Maggie.

Maggie came out of the D building after the fourth bell signaled for the end of class, and dragged me off into the lunch room and into the line. She grabbed two trays, handing me one, and put some food on both of them, then she went and paid for both of them with some paper that I remember that she called money.

She grabbed my wrist and towed me to the back of the cafeteria to an unoccupied table.

"So how was your day?" she said, sitting down.

I sat beside her and looked at her. How was I suppose to answer her? I thought she told me not to talk.

She looked at me and laughed. "How could I have forgotten to teach you sign language." She managed to say in-between breaths. She reached down into her bag and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here, write down your responds."

I took the pencil in my right hand, the one that I found I could write better in, and slowly wrote my answer down on the paper. _Interesting._ I slide the paper over so that she could look at it.

She looked down for a second and back up at me. "How so?" she asked, while sliding the paper back to me.

I was about to answer, when the cafeteria doors opened and in walked five people that I couldn't look away from. Three of which I remember seeing before.

There were the three from the club last week, then there was a blond muscular guy, who looked like he was in a lot of pain, and there was a short black haired pixie like girl who was holding his hand.

They went into the lunch line, paid for their food, and walked by our table to sit at a table in the back of the room, not far from Maggie and I.

The bronze haired one looked up from his table and looked in my direction. I quickly turned back around to look at Maggie, who was staring at me with an arched eyebrow.

I grabbed the writing utensil and wrote on the paper. _Three of that group was at the club the other day when we were leaving._ I wrote quickly and slid the paper across the table so she could read. Right when she was grabbing the paper, a chair slid across the ground and someone sat down at the table with us.

"Hi. I'm Korlee." she said, placing her tray down on the table. "I've noticed that you're both new here. So if you need anyone to help you around the school, then you can come to me. I know where everything is."

"That's so nice of you. If we need anything, then I'll let you know." Maggie said, while folding the piece of paper before Korlee saw it and decided to take a look at it.

When the bell signaled for lunch to be over, I grabbed my tray and went to dump my trash away. I went back to the table and grabbed my belongings.

"What class do you have next?" Korlee asked me.

I decided not to tell her that I couldn't talk, so I just handed her my schedule so that she could see for herself.

She nearly screamed in joy. "Yay. We have next period together." She said, looking up with a smile. "The class is interesting, but the teacher is a complete bore." She looked at my schedule again to see what I had for last period. "Eww." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Why are you taking PE? You could just take dance class with me. We perform at all the pep rallies, and the football games." She suddenly got an angry look on her face. "But were are not cheerleaders." she said sternly. "We don't parade around in little skirts. We go to competitions and take our dancing seriously." The anger was gone from her face as quick as it had came, as she looked me up and down. "You look like the type of person that could be a good dancer."

I just shook my head, while I took my schedule from her hands and walked into our class. I went up to the teacher and handed him my schedule, showing him I was new and that he needed to sign it. He signed it without looking up and told me to find an empty seat.

I waited for the bell to ring, then I looked around for an empty seat. There was only one. Right beside the bronze haired boy that was at the club last week.

I walked slowly to my seat, the entire time looking at the floor in front of me. I set my bag on the floor by the desk and sat down at the lab table without looking up to meet his stare, which I could feel burning a hole into the side of my head.

The entire class period I looked straight ahead at the teacher or down at the desk, even thought I could still feel his stare on me. When the bell rang he continued to sit for a few extra seconds, then got up after everyone had finally gathered there belongs together. When he did get up, he was out of the class room before I could look up and watch him go.

My next class went by fast, and the next thing I know, I'm in Maggie's car, headed home.

"So, I looked at your note during my last class." Maggie said, calmly. "They couldn't have possibly seen anything that night. It was too dark to see, so don't worry about it."

"What if they did?" I asked slowly. Maggie didn't answer.

If they had seen something, then we could be in trouble. They would have told the other two that were at the table. I would have to take care of it, and that meant killing them, but I didn't want to kill anyone else. It was horrible enough to kill a guy that was trying to do bad things to me, much less people that just accidentally saw something they weren't suppose to see.

But if they didn't see anything, then we would have nothing to worry about.

But until we knew if they saw something or not, we would have to watch them all very closely.


	4. Breaking

_**Breaking**_

"Breaking on the Seattle news." said the news lady on the television. "There was a body found in the dumpster behind Club Pardners." A picture of the club popped up on the screen. The same club Maggie and I had went to last week.

"It's said that the victim is Lance Jones. A regular at the club. When he didn't show for a few days, the owner of the club, Vincent, put in a missing person's report.

"A few hours ago, a couple went into the alley behind the club. They stated that they smelled something rotting and looked into the dumpster to find Lance with a stab wound in his chest and with his neck ripped open as if he was attacked by a rabid dog."

The screen changed to two people, a man and a woman, standing in front of the club with a different news reporter. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." the girl was saying, hysterically. Apparently they were the couple that had found Lance. "When we went out there, I started to smell something like rotten eggs, and at first I thought it was a rotting food or possibly a dead animal." She started to hyperventilate and couldn't finish talking.

The man turned the woman around and pressed her into his chest, rubbing circles into her back, trying to calm her down. "When we didn't find anything, I went over to the dumpster and looked in." the guy said, close to crying himself. "That's when we found Lance." The next picture to pop up was of Lance himself, before the attack. The same guy that led me into the alley, the one I had killed.

"Maggie." I said, with a little worry in my voice.

She walked into the room, drying her hair with a towel. "What is it?"

I nodded toward the television, which was now showing the paramedics bringing the body out in a black bag on a carrier.

"At the moment we don't have any ideas what actually killed him and who put him into the dumpster." The news reporter turned to Vincent. "Do you know of anyone that would want to cause any harm to Lance, much less kill him?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, not at all. Lance was a very liked guy." I laughed silently at that. If he tried what he tried on me with every girl, he couldn't be very liked. But then again he did keep buying me drinks, I guess trying to make me incoherent, but apparently it didn't have an affect on me.

Maggie grabbed the remote on the counter and shut the television off. She put her towel on the back of the couch, then turned to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "They'll never find out who did it." she said with confidence. "And if they do, I'll just make them forget." I nodded to her that I wasn't scared. "Now," she said, letting go of me and started to walk back to her room. "get ready for school. We have people to stalk."

When she was out of the room, I grabbed the remote and turned the television back on.

"If you have any leads, please call it in. We _will_ find out who did this." the reporter said, staring into my eyes.

"Just keep it cool and don't let them know that we're onto them, okay?" Maggie said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Yes." I said, grabbing my bag from the floorboard.

Maggie cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked up to see Maggie staring at me sternly, making me remember my mistake. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Try not to talk." Maggie sighed and got out of the car.

By lunch, we didn't get much more information than we already had. Maggie had two morning classes with them and learned that they keep to themselves, and that everyone sort of kept clear of them as if they sensed that there was something dangerous about them. How much more dangerous could they be then Maggie and I?

Korlee came out of nowhere and plopped down in the chair in front of Maggie. "How have you liked school so far?" she asked, taking a bite of a burger.

"It's been nice." Maggie answered.

They started talking about their classes, so I blocked them out and looked down at my food. I didn't really feel hungry but it was better then listening to Korlee trying to talk Maggie and I into dance class again.

I think school was created to torment kids. There was always so much drama going on, and it was so hard to block out everyone's voices. I don't even know why we came, but Maggie insisted. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to separate the voices since I couldn't block them out.

"_Do you think you pasted…?"_

"…_I'm not sure he likes me. He's always looking at _her_."_

"_Do you think she'd get with me?"_

"_Have you figured out anything on the new girls yet?" _I immediately focused in on that conversation, tilting my head to the side a little to the direction it came from. Maggie and I were the only new students.

"_No."_ Someone's voice replied angrily in a whisper, but I could still pick it up. _"I still haven't gotten anything from the other one's thoughts neither." _

"_Maybe you have to get to know her a little and you'll be able to get something off of her then." _A girl's voice added.

No one said anything for a moment, I was about to forget about the conversation when someone finally said something. _"I have next class with her. I'll try to get something out of her." _

"_Just be careful. Remember that she was covered in blood, and from the smell of it, it wasn't hers." _

My eyes shot open. I should have known who was talking. I turned my head to the side a little and looked toward their table out of the corner of my eye. The Cullens were all sitting by themselves like they always did, but they had their heads all bent forward, making sure that no one heard their conversation, not like it stopped me. So they had saw something at the club.

"You don't talk much do you Bella?" Korlee said.

I jumped at my name being said and quickly turned back around, totally forgetting that she was here. I opened my mouth but then quickly closed it, seeing the look on Maggie's face as she watched me.

"She's mute." Maggie said, still looking at me.

I ignored Korlee and widened my eyes at Maggie and gave her a look, trying to tell her that I had something important to tell her, then inclined my head toward the doors leading outside, for her to follow me.

I got up but Korlee pulled me back down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she asked, looking at me. After a moment, her eyes widened in realization and she smacked herself in the forehead. "Forget that."

Korlee left go of me and looked down at the table in an awkward silence. The bell rang and she grabbed her belongings up and hurried to her class without saying a farewell to either of us.

I dug out a paper and quickly wrote a note for Maggie. I looked up from the note and saw that Maggie had already gotten up and left. I grabbed my back and turned around and found her walking toward the door. I quickly walked to her, trying my best to not go at an abnormal speed.

We were three doors down from my class when I finally decided to thrust the note in front of her face, causing her to stop. She looked at the note, then turned to see if I was serious. Like I would even consider at joking about this.

I looked down at the end of the hall where Edward and Alice were talking quietly to each other. Over all the noise, I couldn't pick up what they were saying.

Maggie grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. She closed the door a little to roughly, making the glass in the window shake. _'What do you mean they know?' _She said, pushing her thoughts into my mind, another power that she had.

I opened my mouth, but then remember that the Cullen's might hear. I turned around and looked for something to write with. I found a dry erase marker and wrote my reply on the marker board. 'I over heard them at lunch.'

'_Did they say they knew what we are?'_

'No. But they saw us at the club and know that the blood on me wasn't mine from the smell of it.' She raked hers hands through her hair in frustration. 'One of them is going to question me next class.'

'_Then we need to leave right now.'_ She grabbed the eraser and wiped everything off the board, then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the class room as the minute bell rang.

I looked down the hall and saw that Edward and Alice were still at the end of the hall. I pointed toward them, afraid they would see us bailing.

'_Invisible.'_ Maggie thought to me, continuing to pull me down the hall.

Right as she thought that, Edward looked up in our direction, as if he knew we were here. I pulled on my arm, signaling to Maggie to stop so we wouldn't make any noise. I watched as Edward lifted his head a little as if he was sniffing the air for us. He was about to step down the hall toward us, when the teacher told him to get into the classroom. He stood there for a moment longer before, reluctantly walking into the room.

After he was through the doorway, we took off running as quietly as we could down that hall. Once we were outside, we became visible again, and headed straight to our house.

I sat on the couch as I watched Maggie pace across the room, thinking what we should do, just as I was doing.

"Okay." Maggie finally spoke up after the half hour we had been here. "What exactly did you hear them say?"

"If they had figured anything out on us." Maggie nodded, letting me know to go on. "He said no, and that he had not gotten anything from one of our mind's."

"You of course." Maggie stated, waving her hand to continue.

"He said he would try and get something out of me during class, and another told him to be careful, and brought up what happened at the club."

Maggie was silent for a moment, rethinking over everything I said. "So one of them is a mind reader." She stated.

"It appears so."

"You said that they could smell that it wasn't you blood." She remembered. I nodded my head. "That must mean that they're not human either." She smiled and turned on the couch so that she was facing me. "It means we're safe. They can't out us without us outing them as well."

"But what do I do when they start questioning me?" I asked.

"You're mute. You can't answer." Maggie replied, still smiling.

"What if he makes me write my replies, just like you do?"

She sighed. "Try to bypass the question, and if that doesn't work, reply with short answers that will give nothing away. While you're at it, make him answer some questions as well. If he doesn't agree, then don't answer any of his. It's that simple. If you want something you have to give something."


	5. Suspicions

_**Suspicions**_

I had avoided the Cullens in the hall all morning and even skipped lunch, but now it was time to go to biology where I had to sit next to one for in entire hour. It was unavoidable.

I stepped into the B building and started the long walk to the end of the hall where my class was. I had been looking at the floor while walking, hoping that for some reason he wasn't here today, but when I looked up my steps faltered. Edward Cullen was only a few feet in front of me. My heart immediately started accelerating from how nervous I was. As if hearing it, Edward turned around and spotted me immobile in the middle of the hall. I slowly started walking again, acting like there was nothing wrong and trying to calm my nerves. Maggie had told me to just stay calm, I had to control how I reacted, making sure I didn't give anything away.

Edward stayed where he was until I reached him, he then walked beside me without saying a word. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but I was glad that he didn't. I wouldn't know what to do if he did.

He still hadn't said anything by the time we reached the classroom or when we reached our table, but when we were both finally seated in our chairs, he finally broke the silence. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." I slowly looked at him and slightly tilted by head in a greeting. "You're Bella Swan." he stated. I nodded, not sure what else to do.

The teacher walked in before Edward could start the questioning and I let out a silent breath of air in relief. We were going to do a lab tomorrow, so all we had to do today was listen to him explain what we had to do. I tried to listen, but the force of his stare was unnerving.

I really wanted to say something, but then Maggie would kill me. For some reason that I didn't completely understand, she wanted me to stay quit, so I couldn't be the one to start the questioning just to 'get it over with' as Maggie had put it this morning. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have ever come back to school. She said that if I didn't come back, it would look to them that I was hiding something, which I was, and they would try harder to find out what it was. So here I was, sitting beside him, trying my best not to say anything.

"How are you liking Forks?" Edward asked. I could tell with the way he asked that he was forcing the conversation.

I smiled at him, but kept my lips sealed. "So it is true, you are mute." he muttered under his breath. I continued to smile, acting like I hadn't heard him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, I guess frustrated with me.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a blank notebook and flipped it to the first page. 'Different than what I'm use to.' I wrote and slide it across the desk until it touched his elbow.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down, then he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and back down at the notebook. "How so?" he asked, pushing the notebook back to me.

I looked at him for a second longer before looking down to reply. 'The weather. It rains here often.' Where I was from, the weather normally stayed warm, it depended who you were in the presence of.

"Do you not like the rain?" Edward asked.

'Not really.' I smiled as I angled it for him to see. Maggie told me to keep it short.

"Then why did you move here if you don't like the rain?"

Maggie hadn't told me why we were here, so I didn't know how to answer him. He was looking at me, waiting for me to write something, but I decided to shrug my shoulders and look back at the table.

Edward didn't ask me any other questions for awhile and I didn't know how to ask any of my own. I knew he wasn't human but I couldn't just ask him what he was, because I knew that if he just came out and asked what I was, I would probably kill him, so I'm pretty sure he would do the same.

The rest of the class period, Edward didn't say another word, but I could feel still feel his stare on the side of my face. I refused to acknowledge him, waiting for him to continue the questioning, but he never did. The bell rang and I expected Edward to rush out of the class room as he had my first day, but instead he stood up with his things and waited until I finally looked at him. "It was nice… talking to you." He said awkwardly.

I slowly smiled at him, but he turned around and did what I had expected him to do in the first place and rushed out of the room.

oOoOoOo

I walked out of gym class with a sigh of relief. It wasn't that I wasn't good at active games, I just had to hide my skills and not stand out, it was all very tiring holding back when I was use to letting it all go. I walked over to the car to wait for Maggie. I was about to get into the car, out of the slight snow fall, when I heard a gasp come from across the parking lot. My curiosity got the best of me and I turned my head in the direction it came but an ear screeching sound drew my attention in the other direction.

Immediately I knew I was in danger, not from being killed, but from being found out. A blue van was out of control, and it was headed straight toward me. I could have easily dodged it, but a normal person would not have had time to get out of the way, and if I was hit I wouldn't die. I turned my head, hearing Maggie call my name in my mind, and saw her standing by the entrance to the office, worry in her eyes. She knows just as I do that there is no way out of this without exposing what I am.

Only a couple of seconds had pasted as I thought all this, and I was running out of time of making it out of this unhurt. I was turning back to the van when I caught sight of the Cullen's on the opposite side of the parking lot. Alice was shaking her head at Edward, but Edward was staring at me in horror.

The screeching of the vans tires brought me back to the matter at hand. I took a step back, bracing myself for the right moment to act, but my back hit the hood of the car, not giving me much room. It would take awhile, but anyone who saw, Maggie would erase their minds.

I bent my knees, ready to jump over the van, but before I could, I was hit and knocked to the ground. My head hit the pavement, but I've had far worse then a simple head wound to worry about it. The sound of the van's tires still screeching had me trying to get up before it hit me again. Before I could sit completely up, I was pushed back down. I knew it was the van this time.

Everything happened in slow motion as I looked down to see a pale white hand wrapped around my waist holding me in place. I followed the hand up to a slightly muscular arm then to a beautifully sculptured neck. A firm jaw went up from there and a chiseled nose. Lastly were the dark eyes that had an underlying hint of gold.

Lost in his eyes, I didn't register the danger until I heard metal hit stone. My head snapped to the right to see Edward's hand embedded into the side of the van. The front end of the van stopped a foot from my head. Before I could try to sit up again, I was dragged around to where my legs hit the tire of Maggie's car. Edward's hand moved from the dent in the car door to grip the bottom of the van. I watched as he lifted it a few inches off the ground before he pushed it slightly away from.

Once I knew that the danger was over, I looked back to Edward. He slowly turned his head and the first thing that I noticed were that his eyes no longer had any trace of gold in them. "Are you alright?"

I knew I shouldn't answer, but I really wanted to reassure him that even if the van had hit me, I would have been fine. Keeping to Maggie's rules, I kept my lips sealed and nodded my head.

"Don't move to fast." Edward told me. "You hit your head pretty hard."

We stared at each other for a few seconds until he became aware that he was holding me tightly to his chest. He stiffly let go of me and stood up and jumped over the car right before the students stormed over to see if I was alright. Before the students could swarm me to where I couldn't get up, I jumped to my feet, ignoring Edward's warning about taking it slow. I looked in the direction that he had went, but didn't see. I turned my head left and right and twirled around but still I couldn't find him.

The students crammed into the small space between the vehicles, all asking me the same questions, but one stated had caught my attention. "I called 911." I didn't now much of this world, but I knew what those numbers meant.

I was complementing of leaving before the emergency vehicle got here, but it was already to late. I could already see the lights around the corner. I guess from this being a small town, it didn't take long for people to get to places.

The ambulance parked a little ways away from where I was and the emergency medical workers quickly ran over to me. Finally, after they had gotten the students away from me, they took both my arms and carefully led me to the back of the ambulance.

As they were trying to put something around my next, ignoring my silent protest, Maggie was finally able to get to me. One of the medical people turned to tell her to stand back, but Maggie locked eyes with him and he instantly became quiet. Maggie lightly touched his hand, needing skin contact to be able to erase his mind more quickly. When she was done with him, she did the same thing to the one still trying the put the thing around my neck. He turned at her touch and within a minute, they had completely forgotten about the accident and went to get back into the ambulance to leave.

Maggie leaned toward me and whispered into my ear. "I told them to drop you off at the house, I'll be right behind you. If they had left and you weren't with them, people would start to wonder things." I nodded to her that I understood and pulled my legs into the ambulance so Maggie could close the door.

Before the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot, I looked through the window and finally found him, my savior. Edward was back to standing with the rest of his family. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion and he was looking between the ambulance and Maggie's retreating form. After watching Maggie get into her car, he looked back to the ambulance and caught me in the back staring at him. With the look in his eyes, I knew that he knew that something wasn't right, that he somehow knew what Maggie had just done.


End file.
